Give your heart a break
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: El día que nos conocimos me dijiste que no creías en el amor y ahora parece que por fin me dejarás darle ese descanso a tu corazón.


**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Basado en la cancion: _Give you heart a break_ de **Demi Lovato**

**Solo es algo que vino a mi mente mientras escuchaba la canción y bueno tomé un cuaderno y me puse a escribir como loca, espero que les guste esta pequeña locura mía ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Give your heart a break<strong>

Era un día inusualmente hermoso cuando te conocí, un brillante y despejado cielo en Londres no es muy común y menos aún en otoño, cuando usualmente el clima se comienza a descomponer. Te vi sentada en un café del callejón Diagon, sentado al aire libre y con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del azulado cielo. No ponías cuidado a nada ni a nadie, incluso el café que estaba frente a ti, estaba frío e intacto.

No sé si fue tu porte de príncipe lo que me cautivó, tus gélidos ojos y boca muda o simplemente el misterio de tu capa negra y el basto con cabeza de serpiente que descansaba en tu regazo, pero así fue, a primera vista me atrajiste. Por eso me arriesgué a sentarme en la misma mesa que tú, aunque no he hubieras invitado. Sé que fue un atrevimiento, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, igual no pareció que te importara mucho que digamos. Ni siquiera volteaste a verme y cuando te hablaba apenas y hacías una mueca de fastidio.

Pasamos como media hora enfrascados en un monologo por mi parte, tú ni siquiera me diste tu nombre, aunque no era necesario, porque ya me lo sabía. Hablé y hablé, intentando sacarte platica, pero no fue hasta casi el final de mi monologo cuando hablaste.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? - te pregunté de forma coqueta, aunque no esperaba respuesta. Solo pretendía darte a entender que me habías gustado mucho, pero antes de que siguiera hablando tú volteaste a verme y a fulminarme con tus grises.

—Ni a primera, ni a segunda, ni a tercera vista – respondiste fe manera cortante, tu seriedad, he de admitir, me asustó un poco. —El amor no existe – añadiste al tiempo que dejabas unas monedas sobre la y te ponías de pie.

Raramente tus palabras no me hicieron dar por perdida la batalla. Al contrario, me atrajiste más.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado? - pregunté con ingenuidad.

—No – contestaste secamente antes de desaparecer como si nada.

Creas o no, me hiciste sonreír. Por más ridículo que suene, tú eras o mejor dicho, eres todo eso que yo buscaba: Un hombre frío con el corazón duro. ¿Qué por qué un hombre así? Supongo que porque me quedé con la tonta ilusión de ser la princesa del cuento de hadas que derrite el corazón de hielo del príncipe malvado que al final termina enamorada de ella y viven felices para siempre.

De hecho mi tonta ilusión no se ha desvanecido aún, solo que ha cambiado un poco, porque ya no busco al "príncipe malvado", ahora solo te quiero a ti, mi guapo príncipe de Slytherin. Sobre todo ahora que sé que no eres tan frío como te mostrares en nuestro primer encuentro. Porque después de dos meses de estar día si y día también en el café, los dos juntos, bajaste un poco tu defensiva y me dejaste ver entre lineas que es "el amor no existe" y "nunca me he enamorado" solo significa que amaste mucho a alguien que te dejó el corazón hecho pedazos.

No sé la historia a detalles, ni siquiera puedo deducir el nombre de esa mujer, nunca te he preguntado nada de eso y quizás jamás lo haga. Yo solo me limito a deducir lo que alcanzo a leer entre lineas, pero solo está en ti decirme las cosas o no. Por el momento me doy por bien servida con lo que me cuentas, porque sé que comienzas a confiar en mí y hasta podría asegurar que te comienzo a gustar. Puede que no me lo digas directamente, pero tus ojos no me engañan y cuando me miras fijamente cuando hablo o cuando tú mismo dices algo, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y sé que me estás desnudando con la mirada.

Quizás sea demasiado pretenciosa, pero me gusta pensar que progresamos. Porque sé que te gusta tenerme cerca tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo me mantienes lejos. Aun no he pasado tu prueba, ¿verdad? Desde el principio supe que sería difícil. Sin embargo estoy más decidida que nunca a ser yo quien te regrese las ganas de amar, de vivir y de ser feliz. Ya no es solo capricho o vanidad el motivo por el cual quiero hacerlo, ya no es por mi tonto sueño de derretir el corazón de algún príncipe, ahora es algo que quiero de verdad. Quiero de verdad sonrías, que seas feliz y que tu corazón se recupere de los golpes que te han dando. ¿Por qué? Porque me he enamorado de ti.

Durante estos dos meses he descubierto que tú no eres ningún príncipe malvado, que todos esos rumores y cosas que dicen de ti no son como las pintas. Yo no pienso que seas así, Draco, ¿cuando entenderás que yo no soy como los demás? Sé que no eres un héroe, pero tampoco eres un monstruo, no mereces cargar con una condena que solo la sociedad te impone por ignorantes. ¡Mereces ser libre! ¡Mereces amar! Y si alguien, como seguramente esa desgraciada que te rompió el corazón, dijo alguna vez lo contrario, ¡olvidalo! No serás perfecto, pero vales tu peso en oro.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer? - pregunté un día de diciembre mientras tomábamos café en nuestro mismo local de callejón Diagon.

—Astoria – dijiste mi nombre alargando las vocales en exceso, como si fuera un regaño. Sonaste fastidiado y te llevaste la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Una oportunidad? - volví a insistir. —¿Aun no cumplo los requisito? - bufé ante tu falta de respuesta, pero igual seguiste sin decir nada.

—No es eso – contestaste después de unos instantes de silencio. Suspiraste y sacaste unas cuantas monedas de plata de tu bolsillo, las dejaste sobre la mesa. Esa era la señal de que dabas por terminado nuestro encuentro. Y no sabes lo mucho que me dolió. Aunque creo que fue mi culpa, no fue buena idea preguntarte tan directamente si yo tendría una oportunidad de ser algo más que tu amiga.

Aun conservas el mal recuerdo de lo que sea que te pasó. ¿Como hacerte entender que no te quiero romper el corazón? Al contrario, quiero curarlo, cuidarlo y darle un descanso de las malas experiencias. Ya sé que te asusta, pero estás mal, no debes temer a los errores, aún cuando ya has cometido muchos. Además, yo no soy ningún un error. ¡Ya no sé como hacerte entender eso! Solo hay una vida, Draco, y debes tomar riesgos para ser feliz. Ya no pierdas tiempo atormentándote con lo que te ha pasado. Déjame ayudarte, déjame darte un descanso y hacerte feliz.

Después de ese encuentro no volviste a ir al café y aunque yo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, seguía sentándome en esa pequeña mesa blanca fuera del local, solo por si llegabas a ir. La semana terminó al igual que el año y cuando me daba por vencida, el día de año nuevo, me llegó una lechuza a mi casa. Era de Blaise y estaba escrita de forma atropeyada:

_Querida Astoria,_

_Sé que está mal que te moleste esta noche, pero culpa tuya de no venir a celebrar con nosotros. El punto es: Draco se encuentra mal, se fue solo a su casa, hace unas horas. Discutíamos por una tontería y salió a relucir tu nombre el la pelea. No es algo que me incumba, pero si algo ha pasado entre ustedes me parece que deben hablar y ten cuidado._

_Pd. No le he mencionado nada a Daphne, pero quisiera una explicación. ¿Que tienes que ver con Malfoy?_

_Atte. Tu cuañado, Zabini._

Me costó algo de tiempo entender bien la letra de Blaise, parecía algo molesto al haber escrito el mensaje, pero aunque me molestó un poco por el hecho de que se metiera en mis cosas, le respondí al esposo de mi hermana, omitiendo cierta información. De la misma manera te mandé a ti otra lechuza, para saber que es lo que había pasado. Sin embargo no contestes mi mensaje y cuando la lechuza de mi cuñado regreso diciéndome que su "preocupación" había sido porque cuando te fuiste estaba seguro de que te estaba llorando y eso no era algo propiamente tuyo a no ser que algo muy malo pasara, se me partió el corazón.

Salí del apartamento que ocupo desde que me gradué de Hogwarts y fui a buscarte, mi amor. Llegué a tu casa por medio de aparición, pero por obvias razones quedé afuera de la puerta; y de la misma forma que no contestaste mu lechuza no me abriste la puerta, por más que insistía en golpearla.

No sé quien de los dos es más terco, tú negándote a darte una oportunidad por miedo o yo insistiendo por esa oportunidad de amarte, pero aún así me quedé sentada en las escalerillas de la puerta principal.

—¿Por qué insistes? - preguntaste con frialdad al cabo de un rato cuando empezó a nevar y por fin me abriste la puerta para dejarme pasar. Sabía que no me dejarías muriendo de frío afuera. Te sonreí y te abracé sin pensar.

—Te quiero – murmuré a tu oído. —Draco, sabes que el mundo es nuestro, si tú quieres, lo podemos tomar, si solo tomas mi mano, si me dejas...

—Entiende – me cortaste, bajándome de mi nube de un empujón. Me tomaste de los hombros y me alejaste de ti. —No quiero relacionarme contigo, ni con nadie. No tiene nada que ver contigo, eres maravillosa, pero no puedo – tus ojos estaban fijos en mí y me perdí por unos segundos en el calor de esos burbujeantes calderos de mercurio. —Buscate alguien más para darle todo ese amor que tienes – tus palabras sonaron como una orden y he de confesar que me dolió mucho, pero aún así me arriesgué y te robe un beso fugaz. Yo ya no podía echarme para atrás, me enamoré de ti y mi único propósito era y es enamorarte.

—Draco – te miré fijamente y noté que lucías algo sorprendido. —¡Trata de entender! - te grité para ver si reaccionabas. —¡Yo te quiero a ti! No puedo ir así como así a "darle todo el amor que tengo a alguien más."

—Tampoco me lo puedes dar a mí – respondiste con frialdad.

—¡Draco! No seas terco. ¿Que me toca hacer para entre en tu cabeza dura que te quiero? ¡Te juro que no te voy a romper el corazón como lo hizo esa maldita que estuvo antes que yo! – una mueca de dolor se formó en tu rostro.

—No hables de lo que no sabes – dijiste, tu frialdad se había vuelto reproche.

—Por favor, dejame amarte, ni siquiera te pido que me ames – murmuré con voz quebrada, había comenzado a llorar. So terco y so bruto que eres.

—Astoria, saca tu dignidad de alguna parte y vete – ordenaste con indiferencia en tu voz, pero tu expresión me decía todo lo contrario Te dolía tanto como a mí lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de solo admitir tomar lo que te ofrezco? No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio.

—No quiero – mascullé y me abalancé de nuevo sobre ti para darte otro beso, pero esta vez más largo y profundo. Si mis palabras no eran capas de convencerte a lo mejor un beso sería suficientemente bueno para demostrarte lo que siento por ti y para descubrir lo que tú sientes por mí.

Me correspondiste y por unos largos segundos tu lengua me dijo todo lo que tu boca se había negado a decirme. Podía sentir los latidos de tu corazón contra los míos propios, ambos se aceleraban al mismo tiempo y se volvían un solo palpitar. Sentí tus manos en mi cadera, por un momento me estrujaste, pero en un parpadeo te apartaste y te fuiste. ¡Te fuiste de tu propia casa, Draco! ¿Por qué siempre te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué te escapas? ¡Cabeza dura, no entiendes que yo te quiero! Jamás te haría daño, yo no soy como ella.

Sea quien sea, ¡como la odio!, ¡te lastimó tanto! Lo he notado en tus ojos en más de una ocasión y lo pude sentir con ese beso que nos dimos. Intentas deshacerte de esos recuerdos. Intentas sonreír y olvidarte de esas cosas que te hacen daño, pero esas cosas son más fuerte que tu voluntad, por eso no te permites ser feliz, no te permites tomar las oportunidades que te da la vida, no me dejas amarte.

Yo no quiero romper tu corazón. Si tan solo me dejaras cuidarte, Draco, si me dejaras cuidar tu corazón. Hay mucho que podemos hacer juntos, muchas cosas que te puedo mostrar y enseñar, para que entiendas el lado bueno de la vida. Si solo me dieras la oportunidad.

Después de ese día ya no te insistí más, pensé que si te daba tiempo y espacio podrías entender. Tampoco regresé al café donde nos conocimos, al menos no hasta el día de hoy: catorce de febrero.

Quizás fue la melancolía con un toque de esperanza la que me animó a venir a sentarme a nuestra mesa. No se si llegarás, posiblemente no, pero daría lo que fuera por que así fuera. Pasan los minutos, primero diez, luego veinte, ya media hora y un café que ya se enfrió. Estoy por irme, cuando una rosa blanca cae frente a mí. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuera y volteo temerosa, topándome con tus bellos ojos grises y tu sonrisa torcida.

No sabes lo feliz que me estás haciendo en estos momentos. Te sonrío y tomo rosa.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? - preguntas al tiempo que te sientas frente a mí y miras mi café frío. Justo como el día que te conocí, pero ahora los papeles se han invertido. ¿Estaré soñando?

—Yo si – respondo con una sonrisa. —Pero cuando nos conocimos tú dijiste que tú no creías.

—Te mentí – dices, aunque ya lo sabía. —Me enamoré de ti – murmurás y parece ser que todos los sonidos se desaparecen, todo se reduce a ti y a mí.

El día que nos conocimos me dijiste que no creías en el amor y ahora parece que por fin me dejarás darle ese descanso a tu corazón.


End file.
